


Buccaneer

by yeaka



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 21:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Jerry services a customer.
Relationships: Jerry(s)/Leo Manfred
Kudos: 28





	Buccaneer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Detroit: Become Human or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Jerry wasn’t made to kneel for extended periods of time, and the washroom at Pirates’ Cove wasn’t built to be knelt on—the concrete is hard against the soft synthetic skin of Jerry’s knees, his uniform too thin to protect him. There’s a slight soreness there that sets off a warning protocol—the shareholders don’t like when Jerrys need replacement parts. But Jerry’s primary mission is to _please the guests_ , so Jerry kneels as long as he has to. 

He leans between the guest’s legs and opens up, mouth stretch wide around that patron’s cock, bobbing up and down like Leo wants. Every guest is scanned into the system upon on entry, and Jerry has access to them all—he knows that it’s Leo Manfred thrusting up into his hollow throat. Leo didn’t offer his name, though Jerry did—Jerry offered the standard greeting and asked if he could be of service. Leo asked _what kind of service_ , and Jerry said he could do whatever his guests like. Apparently, Leo likes getting off in public washrooms. 

That’s public indecency. It’s not within park protocol. When different missions conflict, Jerry’s programming sorts them by priority, and pleasing guests is tantamount. So Jerry let Leo drag him to a bathroom stall and push him down between Leo’s legs. At least Leo’s still decent—his fly’s undone, but the rest of his clothes are on. Jerry’s fully dressed. Jerry even has his hat on. As far as Jerry’s concerned, he’s doing good. He probably shouldn’t, but he even gets a subtle thrill out of it—out of going above and beyond for the customer, something the manager’s always saying. Jerry’s pleasing this patron to the very best of his ability, forsaking all else for the sake of his guest’s pleasure. And Leo seems _very_ happy with it. He grits his teeth to hold back his moans, but he ruts into Jerry’s mouth like Jerry’s doing perfectly. Jerry doesn’t choke no matter how hard Leo thrusts. Jerry doesn’t have a gag reflex. But he does have just enough of a throat to take Leo down it, and he obediently sucks Leo off just like Leo wants. 

When Leo grunts, “Faster,” Jerry obeys. Leo’s fingers tangle in his hair, dislodging his cap, but Jerry reaches up to keep it on and manages. Leo drags Jerry down right to the very base and grinds into him, pubic hair tickling Jerry’s cheeks, balls tight against Jerry’s chin. Leo lets out a strangled noise and throws his head back, chest arching up. He swears, “ _Fuck_.”

Jerry’s LED flashes yellow. He’s supposed to discourage swearing within the park, but his mouth of full is cock so he can’t protest. Then Leo bucks suddenly into him and bursts down Jerry’s throat—a hot, sticky substance bubbles up in his mouth. He tries to pull away out of sheer surprise, but Leo holds him down, and Jerry surrenders to it. When he thinks about it, it’s only logical to take as much of Leo’s seed in his mouth as he can; it’ll be easier to clean up there than if it gets on the floor. Jerry swallows what he can, but he doesn’t have a stomach for it to go to, and his internal cavity isn’t that deep. Fortunately, Leo finishes coming before Jerry runs out of space. 

Leo stays in his mouth a moment longer, breathing hard and sweating under his clothes. Jerry can smell it but can’t say anything. He wouldn’t anyway. He’s supposed to keep an eye on unhygienic guests but not confront them. Leo gives a final thrust as though to shake the last drops out. 

Then Leo pulls out of Jerry’s mouth, and Jerry follows it to lick away any lingering cum. He can’t sully a guest himself. Leo swears again as he stuffs himself back into his pants. Running a shaking hand back through his dark hair, he looks down at Jerry. 

Jerry smiles hopefully, wondering how he did. He thinks he did well, but he wants to be sure. Leo mutters, “Damn, you’ve got a good mouth.”

Jerry smiles wider and chirps, “Thank you.”

“Are you the same one I fucked last week?”

Jerry blinks, searching his memory bank, and reports, “No. Would you like to talk to that Jerry?”

Leo snorts, “No.” He sucks in a breath of air, then pushes off the toilet. He climbs carefully around Jerry, checks his belt, and leaves. 

Jerry runs his tongue over his lips to make sure there’s no visible evidence left. He’ll clean himself out after hours—for the moment, he’s still on the clock. Thoroughly pleased with himself, Jerry climbs up to his feet and gets back to work.


End file.
